Broken Angel
by OerbaSkyDylan
Summary: On découvre des lieux, des personnes, des secrets ... et pourquoi pas des sentiments ? Lightning and ... a vous de lire :3 !


**Voilà donc ma première fic, je l'ai fais à la base pour une amie (Dylan), et j'ai sans doute fait pas mal de faute je m'excuse à l'avance ! :/**

**Donc comme je savais que mon amie adorait FFXIII, et plus particulièrement Lightning je me suis lancée la dedans en intégrant le personnage de Dylan, jeune adolescente à secret en espérant que sa vous plaise :)**

* * *

Le groupe de l'cie avait passer sa première nuit sur Gran Pulse, et reprit son chemin en direction de Oerba la ville de Fang et Vanille, ou il espérait y trouver des réponses, seulement après seulement trois heures de marche et quelques petits combats Sazh prit l'initiative de faire une pause et s'installa sur un rocher, le leader du petit groupe, Lightning stoppa et le regarda en haussant un sourcil :

-Tu sais ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va avancer.

-Je sais très bien, mais après tout rien ne nous oblige à nous dépêcher, nous avons encore du temps.

Snow posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lightning et lui dit en suivant d'un clin d'œil :

-Tout les héros ont parfois besoin d'une pose, même toi !

Elle repoussa sa main et roula des yeux :

-Ne m'embarque pas dans tes délires de grandes gueules, et très bien faisons une pause.

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules et s'installèrent près des rochers, a part Lightning qui se dirigea dans la direction opposer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fang qui se leva pour l'attraper par le poignet :

-Tu sais c'est plutôt dangereux de se déplacer sur Gran Pulse lorsqu'on vient de Cocoon, et encore plus quand on ne prend jamais de pause...

D'un coup sec elle se défit de l'emprise de Fang et au moment ou elle voulu rétorquer, un cri semblable à celui d'un béhémoth se fit entendre au loin, Fang ne perdit pas un instant et couru dans la direction d'où provenait ce cri terrible, suivi de près par le soldat, plus elles avançaient plus elles se rapprochaient de ce qui avait sembler être un cri de douleur ou de rage.

-Dit-moi, pourquoi t'es tu aussi vite précipité c'est pas le premier béhémoth qu'on rencontrerai. - demanda Lightning à la brune qui l'accompagnait.

-Tss, oui mais celui-là semble avoir été attaquer, et pas par des monstres de la plaine.

-Tu insinue que... peut-être il y aurai d'autre personne ?

-On dirait bien oui, et ils nous seront sûrement utile !

Elles finirent par arriver sur les lieux, tout ce que les deux femmes virent était la carcasse d'un béhémoth découpé et transplanté de part en part par des flèches, Fang s'approcha du monstre et constata une traînée de sang à terre semblant mener vers l'endroit ou se trouve différents petits lacs et rivières, elle ricana en se tournant vers Lightning :

-Je crois bien que notre cible est blessée.

-Et alors ? - dit-elle en levant un sourcil

-Haha je me disais juste que si il ne se montrait pas coopératif ce serai plus facile de lui soutirer des informations !

La jeune soldat secoua la tête en signe d'ennuis et se mit à suivre les traces avec Fang, les traces s'accentuait de plus en plus et la brune étouffa un petit rire nerveux en mettant sa main gauche sur sa hanche :

-J'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas qu'un cadavre qu'on va trouver, et on aura fait tout sa pour rien tu te rend compte sweetheart !

-Je t'ai dit cinquante fois de ne pas m'appeler comme sa Fang, soupira-t-elle, et avec un peu de chance il survivra a sa blessure.

Sa coéquipière se contenta d'acquiescer tendit qu'elles arrivaient à un endroit ou ce n'était plus des traînés de sang mais presque des flaques, les deux femmes commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter et à douter de la survie de leur cible. Elles avaient ralenti le pas et s'approchaient petit à petit d'une rivière ou les traces s'arrêtaient, et elles virent une jeune fille blonde a peu près âgée de 14 ans et de taille assez petite, vêtue d'un tee-shirt à capuche rouge et d'une écharpe jaune, la jambe gauche baignant dans une eau légèrement rougeâtre à cause au sang, une déchirure de son jean au niveau du genou laissait envisager que c'était ici qu'elle était bléssée. Elles tentèrent une approche douce, mais ratée, Fang trébucha et fit violemment tomber son arme sur une pierre ce qui fit un assez gros bruit, la jeune fille se redressa alors immédiatement se saisi de son arc et chargea deux flèches qu'elles pointa en direction de Fang et de Lightning qui semblait plus que désespérer par sa camarade :

-Bravo Fang un véritable génie.

-Oui oui je sais je sais sunshine, elle récupéra sa lance et s'approcha doucement de la petite blonde, bon alors sois gentille et pose cette arme par terre c'est D-A-N-G-E-R-E-U-X, tu comprend ?

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à tirer sur Fang.

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais je suis pas une gamine merci, qui êtes-vous ? - demanda-elle essoufflée.

-Nous sommes des l'cie et je m'appelle Oerba Yun Fang.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent d'un coup, et décocha une des flèches qu'elle avait préparer, Fang l'esquiva de justesse tandis que la blonde en repointât une deuxième de plus belle.

-Tu mens ! Oerba à été détruit et il ne reste personne !

-Et toi alors qui es-tu ? - dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

La jeune blonde baissa les yeux et commença à tituber, la perte de sang devenait trop importante et elle ne tenait plus très bien debout, obnubiler par Fang elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Lightning avait eu le temps de se placer derrière elle, celle-ci en profita pour donner un violent coup de pied dans l'arc de la plus jeune et de l'immobiliser par une clé de bras en lui collant la tête au sol.

-On te demande ton nom. - dit froidement le soldat.

La jeune blonde respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté, surtout immobiliser ainsi à terre, elle tentait de se relever mais en vain, l'emprise qu'avait Lightning sur elle était beaucoup trop importante :

-D-Dylan...Oerba Sky Dylan...c'est sa mon putain de nom ! - dit-elle avec difficulté.

Fang s'immobilisa et cessa immédiatement de rire, ce nom l'étonnait vraiment beaucoup, après tout comme Dylan l'avait dit auparavant, Oerba est une cité morte. Voyant la réaction de la brune, Lightning se décida à prendre les devant, saisi son arme et donna un coup dans la nuque de Dylan pour lui faire perdre connaissance, et se saisi de l'écharpe de la jeune fille pour l'entourer autour de la jambe de cette dernière afin de stopper le saignement, puis plaça ses bras au-dessus de ses épaule et la porta sur son dos, pour ensuite se diriger en arrière vers le camp, Fang repris alors ses esprits et se mis à la suivre. Le chemin retour fut très silencieux, de plus Fang n'arrêtait pas de fixer cette gamine, et son nom « Oerba Sky Dylan » ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, elle fini par détourner le regard de la jeune fille et regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, mais en aucun cas ne c'était décidé à ouvrir la bouche, même pas pour charrier Lightning, qui ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment.

Dylan, doucement se sentait reprendre connaissance cependant ne sachant pas ou elle était elle tenta de se débattre, mais rien à faire ses membres refusaient clairement de lui obéir, petit à petit elle ouvrit les yeux puis vit qu'elle se déplaçais et pas toute seule sur le dos de son ennemie, était-ce censé la déranger ? Sans-doute mais étrangement elle se sentait bien, elle était complètement absorbée par la chaleur, cette chaleur apaisante que lui procurait « son ennemie ». On dirait bien qu'elle les avaient peut-être mal jugée au final, car si ces deux femmes avaient réellement été des ennemis elles l'auraient laisser moisir sur la berge, au fond elle leurs en étaient même reconnaissante, elle se pencha très légèrement sur le côté jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter dans l'oreille de la jeune femme un petit « Merci » avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller sur le dos de cette personne qui lui avait sauver la vie. A l'entente de ce mot Lightning tourna sa tête afin de voir le visage endormie et paisible de Dylan, elle remarqua alors un bandage qui faisait le tour de sa tête, passant en dessous de ses longs cheveux blonds et cachant son œil droit, une autre blessure peut-être ? Lightning stoppa net et Fang en fit de même :

-Un souci Light ? - demanda-t-elle intriguée par l'arrêt soudain de sa coéquipière.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation elle recommença à marcher :

-Aucun, dépêchons-nous, il faut que Vanille la soigne.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Allons-y Sunshine ~

Le simple fait de penser à Vanille, fit renaître le sourire et le côté sarcastique de Fang, certes elle restait étonnée du nom de cette jeune fille, mais elle s'en fichait un peu la seule qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux était Vanille.

[…]

Arrivées au camp les yeux de Vanille et Hope se rivèrent immédiatement sur Lightning puis sur la personne qu'elle transportait, Lightning la déposa doucement le dos contre un rocher, puis regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant pas Snow ni Sazh elle interrogea les deux plus jeunes :

-Ou sont Snow et Sazh ?

-Ils sont partis à votre recherche, vous en avez mis du temps ! - dit Vanille d'un ton indignée

Fang se mit accroupi devant leur invitée, et ricana :

-On à eu un petit contre-temps !

-Qui est-ce ? - demande Hope s'accroupissant à côté de Fang

-Oerba Sky Dylan.

Elle termina sa phrase en donnant une bonne claque à Dylan qui se réveilla immédiatement, et tenta de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt des quelques centimètres qu'elle avait montée, sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, impossible de prendre appuie dessus. Lightning saisi Fang par l'épaule et la força à se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je peut savoir ce qui te prend ? - proféra la femme aux cheveux roses.

-Oh ça va c'est à cause de la flèche que j'ai failli me prendre, c'est une petite vengeance personnel ! - rétorqua Fang en riant à pleine voix.

Vanille fixait Dylan, et elle aussi était sous le choc à l'entente de « Oerba », mais elle n'osait rien dire et attendrai de se retrouver seule avec son aînée pour lui pauser une tonne de question.

-Désolée...

A l'attente de la voix de Dylan tout le monde dirigea son regard vers la jeune fille encore un peu étourdie par le coup qu'elle s'était pris de Lightning.

-Désolée pour la flèche...J-je...je pensait que vous étiez des ennemis... - disait Dylan la voix tremblante.

Fang haussa les épaules, et frotta la tête de la blonde :

-C'est pas grave, mais dit-moi, que fait-tu ici toute seule à ton âge ?

L'intéressé papillonna des yeux et fit un petit sourire en coin, tout en enlevant la main de Fang de sa tête.

-A mon âge ? Je sais que j'ai l'air jeune mais mettons les choses au clair, j'ai 17 ans, et je suis ici...pour des raisons personnels...

-Oh, en effet tu ne fais pas vraiment ton âge ! - s'étonna Fang.

Vanille tu peux soigner sa jambe ? - s'impatienta Lightning

Vanille fixa un moment son interlocutrice et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis se mis à genou devant Dylan et retira doucement l'écharpe mise par la soldat au préalable pour la redonner a son propriétaire et commença à s'occuper de la plaie, plutôt profonde et clairement du à une morsure de Béhémoth, entre temps Snow et Sazh revinrent au camp et eurent droit à une explication de tout ce qui venait de ce passer.

Après cet événement, Dylan intégra le petit groupe, et passa son temps avec eux pendant quelques semaines à faire des missions confiés pas les stèle cie'th, seulement elle avait peur, peur qu'ils s'intéressent de trop près à elle, peur qu'ils découvrent ses secret, car après tout tout le monde à des secret non ?

[…]

Le groupe se décida à faire une pause et établir un feu de camp, cela faisais quelques semaines qu'ils enchaînement les missions et ils se décidèrent à faire une pause, bien contre l'avis de Lightning d'ailleurs. La nuit commençait à tomber et après avoir fini a répartition des tours de gardes c'était à la soldat de commencer, celle-ci se plaça sur un rocher un peu plus loin du groupe et commença à aiguiser sa lame à l'aide du couteau offert par sa sœur, quand un petit bruit la stoppa dans son activité. Malgré la nuit elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Dylan qui venait de mettre sa capuche et de s'éclipser par le chemin opposer à Lightning, celle-ci descendit de son perchoir et suivi discrètement l'adolescente par curiosité, ce qui l'entraîna au bord d'un point d'eau. Dylan se mit à genou et commença à défaire bandage qu'elle avait autour de l'œil droit, ce qui n'échappa à Lightning, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra depuis le temps qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait la dessous, elle en avait déjà parler avec Dylan mais jamais elle ne lui répondait lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça.

Lightning sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un gros « plouf », c'était le bruit qu'avais fais le coup de poing de Dylan destinée a son reflet dans l'eau qui s'en suivi de pleurs et de sanglots. La soldat ne savait pas quoi faire si elle se montrait elle ne savais pas qu'elle allait être la réaction de la blonde, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser dans cet état et ce qu'il y avait derrière ce maudit bandage l'intriguait énormément, elle sorti de derrière l'arbre du quel elle observai la scène et murmura assez fort pour que le son de sa voix parvienne aux oreilles de Dylan :

-Dylan ?

A l'entente de son prénom la jeune fille sursauta et commença à paniquer, son cœur battait à deux milles à l'heure pendant qu'elle cherchait à remettre le pansement, cependant elle n'en eu pas le temps Lightning intercepta le ruban avant la blonde qui par réflexe colla la paume de sa main pour cacher son œil.

-Montre-moi.

Lightning attrapa le poignet de la fille qui se battait pour garder sa main coller à son œil, tandis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

-Laisse-moi c'est rien juste une douleur !

Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur une seule joue, et ceci fut compréhensible lorsque Lightning réussi enfin à voir l'envers du décors, ses larmes ne coulaient que d'un côté car tout simplement son autre œil s'était complètement cristallisé.

-Je t'avais dit de pas regarder... - dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupés de sanglots.

Lightning pris l'adolescente dans ses bras, celle-ci se laissa et aller et n'arrêta pas de pleurer en s'accrochant aux vêtements de la plus âgée, elle était mal, cela faisait des mois que sa cristallisation c'était stoppé alors qu'elle avait accomplie sa tâche car elle aussi c'était une l'cie, comme ses coéquipiers...

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, excusez moi si il ne c'est pas passer énormément de chose, je compte faire mieux dans le prochains et surtout m'intéresser au cas de Light et Dylan :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en espérant que cela vous ai plus !**


End file.
